The Blood Moon
So one day, i was watching random Minecraft videos in YouTube. After scrolling for a while, i found a video called "I FOUND THE BLOOD MOON IN MINECRAFT" i was confused on what was the Blood Moon, so i clicked on the video to find out about it. When the video started, the player explained what seed to use. He uses the seed called "Blood Moon" it was obviously the seed for it. He loads up the world, it was all normal. The player waited for nighttime to come. That's when the player saw it. The moon was slowly rising up, it was completely red. The player started to freak out, suddenly, when he looked into the mobs eyes, it was red instead of there normal eyes, the player was completely freaked out and didn't know what to do. He turned into survival to see what would happen. It was a big mistake when the player did. All the mobs started attacking him more aggressively and faster, evem the animals started to attack him which wasn't normal at all. He knew it was over for him. When he died his screen turned fully red for 15 seconds. Then there was a text that said "Blood Moon" then Minecraft crashed. I thought it was fake but i decided to try it. I used the same seed as the player used. I spawned in the same place where he was. I was in creative for safety. I started to wait for nighttime to see if it was actually real. And then it started to do so, i was looking on where the moon would rise up, but i was disappointed, the Blood Moon didn't appear, there wasn't even red eyed mobs and instead the regular moon was just there as normal. That's where i was thinking that t might be fake, i tried again to see if it would appear. It started to get nighttime once again. I looked where the moon would rise up again. I was even more disappointed. Once again, the blood moon didn't appear, no red eyed mobs, nothing. Just the regular moon again. I definitely thought it was fake now. But i didn't give up, i decided to try one last time before leaving the world. I waited bored for nighttime to come again, when it came, i slowly turned around to see if the Blood Moon would be there. That's when it shocked me and proved me wrong. That Blood Moon had appear as where the moon would appear, the mob's eyes were also red. I quickly sarted to panic, i tried to record everything that would happen, but my recorder was gone, i tried to get the camera and it didn't work. Suddenly, i was switched to survival, all the mobs started to attack me like in the video. I started to die, but before i could, i took a screenshot of the Blood Moon before it was too late. Then my screen turned to red for 15 seconds just like in the video. Then it said "Blood Moon" and then crashed my game like in the video as well. When i tried to get back in the world, it said "Unable to open world" then the world disappeared. I never got to see the Blood Moon ever again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural